


Blue Dreams

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Moonridge Orgasm Anthology, Mysticism, PWP, Sentinel Senses, UST, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, the exhausted sentinel nervous system resets itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 Moonridge Orgasm Anthology. Inspired by Bleeding Heart's artwork, Fantasy in Blue: a beautiful manip of Jim floating in space with a slightly more transparent Blair beside him.

Jim drifted slowly, endlessly tumbling through the blue starry void. There was no urgency, no fear of falling, no sense of danger at all. The darkness soothed his eyes, the silence his ears. His own body heat filled the surrounding space and kept him warm. Here he could relax the senses, let down his guard and, no matter how wide he spread his sensory awareness, nothing jarred or irritated. The constant subliminal tension, the holding back that he maintained for his own protection was gone. Jim floated in a bone-deep inner knowing that he was safe here, known for what he was and cherished for it.

Calm and content, Jim savored the slow thrum of pleasure that ran through him. Back when he first began coming here, he'd watched the tiny, golden sparks flickering beneath his skin as the toxins from the stress of daily life as a sentinel were released at a cellular level. Now he gazed half-lidded out at the stars, preferring to feel rather than watch the increased energy fizzing around his body. The effect was strongest in the area of his brain and sensory organs but his lungs and intestinal tract received attention and even his skin, although only a few layers deep, was cleansed of irritants and pollutants. The intensity grew and he smiled as his cock lengthened and grew hard. Good… it felt so good and he waited patiently for the inevitability of orgasm.

Off in the distance, at the very edge of his visual range, he saw vague flashes of light, like tiny electrical storms, and knew other sentinels -- ones that he would never meet, thank God -- were experiencing their own ecstasy. There were only a few and somehow he knew that once there had been many and that realization brought an alien feeling of loss and grief into his consciousness. For a moment, he thought of how Sandburg would react to that knowledge. He'd hate it. Jim swallowed around the ache in his throat. Then he was enveloped in an invisible cocoon of warmth and he felt the grief evaporate into sparks.

Jim caught his breath and let it out in a silent moan. He threw out his arms and legs, arching as the increasing pleasure peaked. All the energy converged on his center as he exploded into orgasm. The sudden movement sent him soaring head over heels through space, hips thrusting endlessly as all the discarded energy flared out and dissipated into the void. Waves of bliss rushed in to fill the newly cleared spaces inside and Jim laughed in sheer joy that this was his by right and always would be. He was sentinel.

* * *

The alarm woke Jim up. He reached over to hit the off button and fell back, staring up at the ceiling as he stretched enthusiastically. For a moment, he remembered... and then it faded, leaving only a vague memory of feeling really, really good and nurtured and... Sandburg? Jim laughed in disbelief. Holy shit, now he was having sex dreams about Sandburg? Shaking his head ruefully, Jim decided it was time to put a little more effort into dating.

The whole idea struck him as particularly funny and Jim spent the morning stealing sideways glances and chuckling, until Sandburg broke down and demanded, "What? What, Jim? Do I have a booger hanging off my nose? Just tell me!"

Jim stared at him, dead-pan, for several long seconds, until Sandburg's right eye started to twitch -- _Gotcha!_ \-- then said dryly, "Your fault for being so adorable, Chief."

Sandburg's eyes narrowed suspiciously and then he grinned. "Oh, very funny. No, really. Why are you staring at me?"

The odd thing was Jim had half-meant it in a 'not planning to do anything about it' way, but winding Sandburg up was too much fun. He reached over with his thumb and pretended to wipe something off the corner of Sandburg's -- surprisingly soft and lush, Jim noticed with interest -- mouth. "You've been wearing half your breakfast all morning. I bet Cindy in Records thought you were real suave while you were flirting with her."

The look of horror on Sandburg's face was everything Jim had hoped for and put him in an especially cheerful mood for the rest of the day.


End file.
